The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Satellite broadcasting of television signals has increased in popularity. Satellite television providers continually offer more and unique services to their subscribers to enhance the viewing experience. Providing reliability in a satellite broadcasting system is therefore an important goal of satellite broadcast providers.
High definition television offerings by major networks is continually increasing. Providing increasing high definition television programming to satellite television subscribers is desirable. For certain channels inserting digital video effects into a channel may be desirable. Digital video effects include overlays and changes to the picture screen. The digital video effects are desirable for many types of programming including but not limited to sporting events.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a method and apparatus to reliably insert digital video effects into a television signal.